Are You Gay?
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: TenTen has an important question.


**Me: YOLA! Guess wut peoples? I have been in school for about a month and I **_**STILL **_**have straight A's! I know your thinking 'A month? What's so great about that?' well what's great is that normally by now I would have B's in most subject's except for math which I would have a C in. I am so happy that I am writing this! YAY!!**

**TenTen: You still have straight A's? Wow...must be the end of the world or something. **

**Me: (sniff) You make me cry...(suddenly get's hyper) NOW SAY THE DISCLAIMER WHILE I GO WORSHIP CHOCOLATE!!**

**TenTen: NOT WITHOUT ME!! (turns toward audience) Red Moon Ninja does not own Naruto or Any of the character's.(start's running toward exit)SAVE SOME CHOCALATE FOR ME!!**

**Me: NEVER!! MY PRECIOUS!!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** Are You Gay?**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey, Neji?" A curious panda haired girl asked her stoic team mate who was curantly resting under a tree sipping tea with his pinky up.

"Hn?" Was the reply.(well isnt he a man of words)The next question out of TenTen's mouth had the normally cool, calm, and collected Hyuuga spitting out his tea.

"Are you Gay?" The weapon's mistress asked, curiousity lacing her voice. After Neji got done having his spit-take, he looked up at TenTen as if she were crazy. Which...she probally was.

"Why, do you ask that?" Neji asked completely embarrased. He even had a pink tint to his cheeks. I mean, how could his team mate ask him such a thing?

"Well...it's just that...all the facts point to you being Gay." TenTen said with wisdom in her voice. She was so proud of herself for being the one to discover Neji's secret.

"What fact's? And I'm not Gay!" Neji asked/exlaimed. What facts could possibly prove that he is Gay...when he's not! Maybe TenTen was off her rocker. To many missions will do that to a person.

"Well 1)You have long hair. 2)You push away all your fangirl's. 3)You seem to go easier on Lee than me. And 4) Well...I cant think of a fourth but still! That's some pretty valid facts if you ask me." TenTen said shaking her head in an affirmative.

Neji just stared at her again thinking she was crazy. "O.k. 1)It's a Hyuuga family rule. 2) They annoy me. 3) Lee is still injured from his fight with that Gaara kid. And 4) I am straight." Neji said, disproving TenTen's wonderful fact's.

TenTen stared at Neji. Neji stared at TenTen. TenTen then said "So...if your not Gay...then...who do you like?" TenTen asked, completely unfazed by the fact that she should be embarrased right about now.

Neji again, had a pink tint to his cheeks. "I'm not telling you" Neji said in his 'you're not getting anything out of me' voice, which he usually only preserves for missions.

"You do realize Neji that you could have said 'I dont like anyone' and I would've probally belived it. But since you basically just told me you have a crush on someone, then I will stop at nothing to figure it out." TenTen said in a 'Duh' tone.

Neji just sweatdropped while his inner was saying 'Dang! Why didnt I think of that!' While outer Neji said "You can try, but it is futile." in his 'Destiny' voice.

TenTen just put on a thinking face. "Hmmm...is it...Sakura?" TenTen said thinking that Neji would fall for her awesome pinkiness.(I hate pink)

"No." Neji said in his 'Ha' voice.

"Ino?"TenTen asked.

"No." Neji replied.

"Temari?" TenTen questioned.

"No." Neji answered.

"Well, the only people that are left are me and Hinata...and Hinata's your cousin so that means..." TenTen said getting a disgusted look on her face.

'Don't tell me she figured it out.' Was what kept running through Neji's head.

"YOU LIKE YOUR OWN COUSIN!! EEEWWW HYUUGA INCEST!! DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S IN LOVE WITH GAARA?" (I wish) TenTen yelled, to where people in Suna could hear her.

Neji twitched. "No I do NOT like Hinata." Neji said with a tint of fury in his voice. I mean who in there right mind would think that he was _in love _with Hinata. I mean sure he loved her like a sister but never _**that **_way.

"There's no more people! Unless! Your actually a Bi and you have a crush on a guy right now!" TenTen said proud of herself yet again.While Neji, who thought it was safe to drink some more tea, had another spit-take.

"I am NOT Bi" Neji yelled. Honestly, how could TenTen NOT get it. TenTen on the other hand was getting frustrated.

"Well than...WHO IS IT?!" TenTen yelled, really wanting to know who.

"IT'S YOU DARN IT!!" Neji said, losing his calm, cool, and collectedness.

TenTen was shocked. "Y-you like me?" TenTen asked. Neji could have slapped himself. 'It's now or never' Neji thought.

"Yes TenTen I...like...you." Neji said finally getting his secret off his chest.

TenTen squealed and then jumped onto Neji. "YAY!! I NEVER HAD A BI GUY LIKE ME BEFORE!!" TenTen screamed. While inner Neji said 'Well, at least you got the girl' While outer Neji groaned.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Yes I know. Sucky story but I was bored and the idea just popped into my head. Poor Neji...well like his inner said 'At least he got the girl' Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
